Daring, Cerise and the portal
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: When Ruby, Cerise, Sarah Jane and Daring find a portal that transports them to Ruby's home planet, Fortuna, things begin to get chaotic. Set immediately after Best team mates ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Daring, Cerise and the portal

In Sarah Jane's and Ruby's office, Ruby pulled a sheet off something. It looked a lot like a mirror.

"What is it?" Cerise asked.

"It seems to be a portal," Sarah Jane replied.

"We do not know what is on the other side, however," Ruby added, quickly.

"Shall we go through?" Daring asked. Sarah Jane and Ruby nodded. Together, all four of them leapt into the portal and came out on the other side.

"Where are we?" Daring asked. Ruby went pale.

"We are at Fortuna. It's the home of the Katesh."

"Come on. Let's have a look around!" Daring cried.

"No!" Sarah Jane cried. "It's too dangerous!" However, Daring and Cerise have already run off.

"Come back!" Ruby called as she and Sarah Jane ran after them.

Cerise and Daring kept on running through the crowds until they came to a market area. They walked around to see what was there, and they came across a bakery. Inside, a Chinese looking woman was arranging some bread. After she finished arranging it, she looked up and spotted Daring and Cerise. "You can come in if you want," she called. "It's open."

"Hello," Daring said, politely. "My name is Daring Charming and this is Cerise Hood. Who might you be fair maiden?"

"C- Cho," Cho stammered. "Cho Baker."

"Don't worry about Daring," Cerise told her. "That is how he usually introduces himself."

Meanwhile, Sarah Jane and Ruby reached the market. "Where are they?" Sarah Jane asked.

"If we return without them, we're dead," Ruby replied. Sarah Jane nodded. It was a thought they shouldn't ponder upon. Sarah Jane then peeped into a nearby bakery. "I found them," she whispered as Ruby wandered over. Sarah Jane looked confused. "Who are they talking to?" she asked Ruby. Ruby looked in.

"No idea," Ruby replied.

"I don't think I've seen either of you before. Are you moving into the area?" Cho asked Cerise and Daring.

"No, we are just visiting," Cerise told her. "One of our adult friends grew up here."

"What is their name?" Cho asked excitedly. "I may know them."

"Ruby White," Daring replied.

"I grew up with Ruby," Cho said. "When we were little girls, I remember that we ran among the washing that was left out to dry. We would go to the sweetshop or the bakery after school. We used to have a lot of fun."

"Everyone I grew up with would look different now," Ruby told Sarah Jane. "It has been a few years, after all." Sarah Jane nodded.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"We get Cerise and Daring out of there if that woman isn't one of my childhood friends. If she is one of my childhood friends, then we may have to keep an eye on her."

"I agree," Sarah Jane replied. "Shall we go in?" Ruby nodded as they entered the bakery.

Cerise and Daring turned to see who entered the shop. To their delight and dismay, it was Sarah Jane and Ruby. Cho instantly stopped talking about her childhood. "What is your name?" Ruby asked Cho.

"Cho Baker," Cho replied. "And I recognised who you were immediately, Ruby White."

"You know me all too well," Ruby replied.

"What's going on?" Sarah Jane asked, confused.

"Sarah Jane, this is one of my childhood friends, Cho Baker," Ruby answered.

"So, Ruby, what brings you back here?" Cho asked.

"We found a portal back in Ever After High," Ruby replied. "Has anything exciting happened since I was last here?"

"Well, rumours have gone round the village that Amber White has returned," Cho said gravely. "The police are after her; however, you and Mark are allowed to return."

"How come?" Ruby asked.

"Well, word has gone round about your marriage to Sarah Jane," Cho began. "King Bill said that it would be right if you and Mark were to return, due to neither of you wanting to do your purposes. Amber, on the other hand, had other ideas."

Later on, Cho had shown the four of them round the village. "This place is amazing," Cerise said. Cho nodded in agreement.

"It may be a small village, but it supplies everything you need." Ruby then looked over at Cerise and Daring, and saw that they were smiling. Suddenly, Cerise's smile turned into a frown.

"Do we have to go back?" she asked, sadly. "I'm really enjoying it here."

"It would be best if we do go back," Ruby finally said. "We can't afford to get into trouble." Daring nodded.

"We had a great time, Cho," he said, turning to her. "I hope we can meet again soon."

"I hope for exactly the same thing," Cho replied as Daring, Cerise, Ruby and Sarah Jane jumped back through the portal.

"Did that really happen?" Daring asked once they were back in the office.

"Yes, it did," Ruby replied.

"It feels like a dream," Cerise said.

"Don't worry," Sarah Jane told her. "I get that a lot."

"When shall we go back?" Daring asked.

"Soon," Ruby answered. "But you have to promise that you will not tell anyone until we are ready."

"We won't," Cerise replied. Daring nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Blondie finds out

The next day, Cerise and Daring were walking into the enchanted forest when someone sneaked up behind them. Faybelle Thorn, the daughter of the dark fairy, decided to try and get Cerise and Daring into trouble. "Hey guys!" Faybelle said before Daring and Cerise turned round.

Cerise growled in reply. "Faybelle," Daring said as he tried to calm Cerise down. "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm new to the enchanted forest, and, well, no, I may be asking too much of you both."

"What is it?" Cerise asked.

"What is the worst mistake I can make?" Faybelle asked.

"Well," Cerise began.

"No, Faybelle, we are not telling you." Daring said crossly. "Come on Cerise." Cerise nodded and they headed off into the enchanted forest.

In the enchanted forest, Blondie Locks was filming her latest mirror cast show. "Hello guys!" she said cheerfully. "What are you two doing today?"

"We were thinking of going somewhere with Sarah Jane and Ruby," Cerise told her.

"Can I come?" Blondie asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Blondie, but you can't," Daring said.

Later that day, Blondie secretly followed Cerise and Daring into Sarah Jane's and Ruby's office and saw them jump into the portal. 'So they have to go through a portal,' Blondie thought as they disappeared. Blondie quietly followed them and found herself in another world.

"What is this place?" she asked. Cerise and Daring turned round.

"Sarah Jane, Ruby," Cerise called. "We have company."

"Oh no, I am now in trouble," Blondie murmured as Sarah Jane, Ruby and Cho ran over.

"Who's this?" Cho asked.

"Cho, this is Blondie Locks," Sarah Jane explained. "She's the daughter of Goldilocks."

Blondie felt nervous. "Where are we?" she asked eventually.

"We are on Fortuna," Ruby said. "My home planet."

"What if Headmaster Grimm hears about this?" Blondie asked. "He would be furious." Cerise nodded.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone until we are ready," Ruby said.

"I promise," Blondie replied. "I'll make sure that Headmaster Grimm will not find out."

"Thanks Blondie," Cerise said. "That means a lot to us."

"So, what shall we do?" Daring asked.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Cho asked.

"Of course," Cerise replied. So they all headed back to the bakery.

"Wow," Blondie cried. "I love it in here."

"I'm glad you do," Cho replied. "The bakery was given to me by my gran when she died. It always felt like home." Cho smiled sadly. "That was a few years back."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Cho," Ruby said as she put an arm round her.

"Doesn't matter," Cho said. "It still feels like she's here."

"How do you think she would have reacted if she found out we were here?" Daring asked curiously, but Cerise hit him round the head with a newspaper.

"Daring, this is getting into her private life," she said. "If she wants to keep it a secret, then she can."

"I don't mind in sharing it, Cerise," Cho began as she sat down. "In the past, my gran always wanted the Katesh and Humans to unite somehow."

"It seems like it has," Sarah Jane replied as she and Ruby held hands. Cho nodded in agreement.

"What is it like where you are from?" she asked excitedly. "What sorts of people live in Ever after?"

"You told Cho about Ever After?" Blondie asked, surprised.

"Of course we did," Ruby replied. "It is where we live and work, after all."

"For now, anyway," Sarah Jane added. Ruby nodded.

"Well," Cerise began. "In Ever After, there is a school called Ever After High. We all go there."

"It is amazing," Blondie added. "Many of the students are really kind. Apple White wasn't, though."

"Oh, we don't need reminding of that," Sarah Jane moaned. "That was the worst day ever."

"I have to agree," Cerise replied.

There was a noise coming from outside, then a yell. "Blondie! Cerise! Daring!" The voice called. Everyone turned to find Ashlynn Ella and Ginger BreadHouse.

"Can we come in?" Ginger asked, shyly. Cho looked confused and turned back to Sarah Jane and Ruby.

"I thought no one else followed you," she said, quietly.

"It seems like Ashlynn and Ginger followed us as well," Cerise replied. Cho turned back to Ashlynn and Ginger and nodded. However, as they entered, there was an explosion on the next street.

Everyone hurried out of the bakery to see what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the explosion

In the next street, houses and shops were burning.

"What happened?" Cho asked one of the villagers.

"Someone came through a portal and threw a lighted match at the buildings." He told them. "We managed to get everyone out."

"What did he look like?" Ruby asked. "We might be able to work out who he is."

"He had greyish white hair with a moustache. He wears a blue blazer, grey waistcoat and a white shirt," he told them. Sarah Jane and Ruby turned to one another in astonishment.

"Headmaster Grimm!" They both cried.

"We have to go back," Blondie whimpered.

"What would happen if we break the portal?" Daring asked inquisitively.

"We would be trapped in one of those worlds," Ruby said as she closed her eyes. "We would never be able to return."

"That would be awful!" Ginger cried. "I mean, why would Headmaster Grimm do this any way?"

"He knows that we are here," Sarah Jane explained. "He wants us to go back to Ever After."

"But do you have to?" Cho asked. "I would miss you terribly."

"You can come with us," Ginger suggested.

"We could help you move everything," Cerise added. "We would be happy to help out." Cho smiled.

"Thank you," Cho said. "I really appreciate it."

"That's all right," Daring said.

"But what are we going to tell people?" Blondie asked. "If Cho appears out of the blue, they would begin to ask questions."

"Blondie's right," Ashlynn said. "We would have to tell people about her."

"We will go back and see if we can find any shops that are up for sale," Ruby promised. "We will come back as soon as possible."

"See you soon," Cho said.

"See you soon Cho!" Ruby, Sarah Jane, Cerise, Daring, Blondie, Ashlynn and Ginger chorused.

Once they got back to the portal, they got cornered by the Katesh police.

"Have you heard of the fire that was going on in Market corner?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, officer," Ruby replied.

"From what we have heard, someone set up some dynamite in the building and then got out and threw a lighted match at it." Another officer said. Ruby recognised him immediately as her brother, Mark.

There was a yell coming from the other side of the portal. "What do you mean that they are missing?" they heard Headmaster Grimm roar.

"Uh-oh," Blondie said. "We've been here too long."

"SH!" Ruby hissed. "We don't want to be found if we want to help Cho."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

Cerise and Ginger explained that they were trying to move Cho to Ever After due to Headmaster Grimm breaking into Fortuna through the portal in Sarah Jane's and Ruby's office.

"I'll help," Mark said. "I want to get out of here. It's alright, but I would rather be with my family."

"We will let you know when you and Cho can get out," Sarah Jane told him.

"Thank you," Mark said.

"It's the least we can do," Blondie replied.

Once they got back to Ever After, Headmaster Grimm and Miss Trollworth was waiting for them in the office.

"And what, may I ask," Headmaster Grimm demanded. "Is the meaning of this? Taking students off school grounds without permission through a portal, and then getting into trouble wherever you were."

"We didn't get into trouble Headmaster, honest," Blondie said quietly. "We were just seeing a friend."

"Blondie," Cerise hissed. "Do you really want to help Cho or not?"

"I was just saying," Blondie replied.

"Right, who told you about this?" Sarah Jane demanded. From behind Headmaster Grimm, came fourth Faybelle Thorn.

"Faybelle?" Daring asked.

"Why did you do it?" Cerise snarled, crossly.

"Getting people into trouble is my thing," Faybelle replied. "It's my destiny."

"But you don't have to do this," Blondie replied.

"Don't you remember my mum, the Dark Fairy? The one that was not invited to Sleeping Beauty's big birth party," as Faybelle talked, objects levitated themselves. "So she caused the poor sweet child to sleep for a hundred years."

"That's quite enough," Sarah Jane snapped. "We are having none of that talk in here; do you hear me, Faybelle?" Faybelle hung her head.

"Mrs Smith, that's enough," Headmaster Grimm snapped as Catherine Smith and Naomi White walked in.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked.

"Your mums," Headmaster Grimm spat, "had taken students off the school grounds through a portal."

"Excuse me, but since when were you against our mums?" Naomi demanded.

"Since Faybelle told me about what was going on," Headmaster Grimm replied. Catherine and Naomi glared at Faybelle.

"What?" she asked. "You two are weirder with not wanting to do your destinies."

"You just don't understand," Naomi snapped. "As best friends and step sisters, we would do not want to do it."

"Just shut up," Faybelle said. "Your families do not make sense."

"Say that again," Catherine yelled.

"Or what?" Faybelle asked.

"Now you are really pushing it," Naomi snapped. "You are really forgetting something."

"I don't think I am," Faybelle replied.

"Just get out, please," Cerise begged.

"I think not," Faybelle replied. She then saw Ruby and Sarah Jane glare at her. Faybelle gave a squeal and ran out of the room.

"So," Headmaster Grimm boomed. "What have you two got to say for yourselves, Ruby Anne White, Sarah Jane Smith?"

"We were helping a friend!" Ruby argued.

"As I have heard," Headmaster Grimm snapped. "What were you really doing?"

"But she wants to move into Ever After!" Sarah Jane yelled. "Because of you, she could have lost her home. If you are not going to let her stay here, then we will bring all of the Katesh here."

"All right, all right," Headmaster Grimm sighed, knowing that he was beaten. "She may stay. One question. Is anyone else coming through?"

"Only my brother, Mark," Ruby replied. "We said that we would help them."

"That's all right," Headmaster Grimm said.

Later that day, Cerise, Daring, Catherine and Naomi were walking through Book End.

"I feel sorry for Cho," Naomi said. "Being so close to the fire, and having to work in a world where people are only interested in killing other species for food."

"Not all of them are," Cerise pointed out. "Mark isn't like that."

"Cerise is right on that point," Daring agreed. "Not all of the Katesh are killers."

"Look at Ruby, she's not a killer," Cerise said. Naomi nodded, however, both herself and Catherine knew the truth.

They then spotted a shop with a for sale sign at the front. "Didn't that used to be a bakery?" Cerise asked. Daring nodded.

"That would be perfect for Cho!" Catherine cried. They raced back to Ever After to tell Sarah Jane and Ruby about it.

"Where are they?" Cerise asked. They have wandered round for about twenty minutes and they still couldn't find Sarah Jane or Ruby.

"It's not like them to disappear," Naomi replied. "They've got to be around here somewhere."

"Have we tried their office?" Catherine asked.

"We tried there about ten minutes ago," Daring pointed out. They suddenly bumped into Blondie, Ginger and Ashlynn.

"Is everything all right?" Ashlynn asked.

"We can't find Ruby or Sarah Jane," Cerise explained.

"Who are you looking for?" Lizzie asked.

"We are looking for Ruby and Sarah Jane," Daring told them.

"Have you seen them?" Catherine asked.

"I haven't yet," Lizzie replied. "I was looking for them myself for some help on the homework."

"We have to find them!" Cerise cried. "Come on!"

As they ran on, they raced past Madeline Hatter, who was also looking for Sarah Jane.

"This is madness," Kitty said as she joined in with the search. "Where are they?"

"We must have searched the school about five times," Cedar moaned.

"Have you passed them at any point?" Briar asked.

"No, we haven't," Hunter replied. "Why were we all looking for them again?"

"Don't tell me that this was all for nothing," Ginger groaned.

"What is going on?" Luke asked.

"Luke!" Catherine gasped. "Have you seen either mum or Ruby?"

"Just now, they were outside Headmaster Grimm's office," Luke replied.

"Come on!" Maddie yelled.

Inside Headmaster Grimm's office, Sarah Jane and Ruby were trying to explain the situation. They were being told off by Headmaster Grimm for not forcing their children for doing their destinies again. "You just don't understand, do you?" Ruby asked as she stood up. There was a very loud knock at the door and a yell of students.

"What if they are not in there?" Cerise asked. "What then?"

"We will have to keep looking," Catherine replied.

Headmaster Grimm opened the door. "What are you all doing in here? You are supposed to be in lessons. Go!"

"No," Naomi replied. "We have to talk to mum and Sarah Jane."

"All of you?" Headmaster Grimm asked, faintly.

"All of us," Lizzie confirmed. "If you don't let us, then it will be OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Headmaster Grimm turned round. "It seems like you two are popular with the students."

"We always had a knack with them somehow," Sarah Jane said as they walked out of the office.

Once they were out, everyone began talking at once. "Whoa, whoa, calm down," Sarah Jane said. "One at a time please. Lizzie, what is it?"

"I've got stuck on the homework and I need some help," Lizzie explained.

"That's only for some people," Hunter replied. "Besides, another two Katesh came through to this world."

"Where from?" Ruby asked.

"It seemed that they came through a mirror that is located in your office," Hunter replied. "Sorry to be nosy."

"That's all right," Sarah Jane replied. "We were about to tell you about that anyway. Two Katesh are coming through to this world."

"Who?" Briar asked.

"Mark is coming through," Cerise began. "Along with one of Ruby's childhood friends, Cho Baker."

"It seems like we are going to have a lot of fun," Kitty purred.

"We found somewhere Cho can stay," Naomi added. "Come on!"

"How much further is it?" Cedar asked.

"Not much further," Cerise replied as she pulled her hood down, revealing her wolf ears.

"Here it is," Catherine said as the bakery came into view.

"It will be amazing once it has been decorated!" Briar said.

"It looks awesome already," Ashlynn replied.

"I have to agree with both of you," Hunter added. "It already looks amazing, but some work can be one to it so that it looks better." Ruby nodded.

"It's perfect," she whispered. "Cho would love this."

Sarah Jane looked at Ruby and smiled. Ruby turned to look at her. The students began to move off to other parts of Book End. "Sarah Jane, I have something for you," Ruby said as she rummaged through her handbag. "It's got to be in here somewhere," she murmured. "Here it is!" She cried as she pulled a package out of her bag. "This is for you," she said as she handed it to Sarah Jane.

"Thank you!" Sarah Jane cried. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to make you happy," Ruby said as Sarah Jane opened the package. It was two tickets to go to Becharena.

"This seems amazing," Sarah Jane cried. "But how are we going to leave our kids all of a sudden? Have they been told yet?"

"No, not yet," Ruby told her. "But we will tell them soon."


End file.
